


Oasis

by AteLala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Based on a True Story, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Elevator Sex, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Heavy flirting, Hotel Room Sex, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Las Vegas, Nude Hotel, Public Nudity, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut, but just a little daddy kink, degradation kink, gaudy decorations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26386144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: The two girls that were sitting on the shallow end sipping drinks emerged from the water and they were naked.Like naked naked.Like not wearing anything, dripping with pool water with young tight bodies, cute tits and pussies all the way out in the open, full frontal nudity naked.Ben’s brain short circuited and he felt the heat of his sweat collecting on his forehead.Am I in a nude hotel?---Ben was tired. He needed to stop driving. It seemed like a good enough hotel to stay the night.It's not until a pretty dimpled girl emerges naked from the pool that he realizes: He booked a room in a nude hotel in Vegas.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 36
Kudos: 269





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HighLadySolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadySolo/gifts).



> I was just tweeting out into the void, minding my own business when one of my tweets became a prompt that I couldn't help but write:
> 
> This is for High Lady Solo for encouraging this story out of me.

Art by [Elory](https://twitter.com/w0banyelory)

It was almost midnight when Ben pulled into the hotel parking lot in Vegas. He could barely keep his eyes open and he was so thankful to have a bed to lay in rather than desperately pulling over on the side of the road.

He had been on the road for hours on his way home from his Grandmother’s memorial in Arizona. He frowned slightly when he approached the entrance. _This was a weird hotel._ It was late, but he could see that it was painted a dark blue and it had a pink neon sign “Oasis” that buzzed loudly above him. He shrugged. It was away from the strip and near the highway, which is what he wanted. He just wanted some place quiet where he could easily get in and out of. He booked this place half asleep on his phone on the way. There was no time to complain. He needed sleep.

The hotel check-in area was quiet, no crowds buzzing around since they didn’t have any gambling or bar in the hotel. He was glad for it. It smelled of cigarettes, as all places in Vegas did.

“Check in for Solo?” Ben tapped his card impatiently at the guy behind the desk.

His name tag said Poe. Ben was glassy-eyed with exhaustion but noticed that Poe had a hickey on his neck. _Vegas is so tacky_.

Poe gave him a tired smile and nodded, “Hello sir,” he said politely and clicked on his computer, “That’s right, you booked this an hour ago… I saw this earlier…”

Ben ambled in his feet, leaning on the counter and trailing his eyes over this strange hotel. The decor was very gauche. Instead of a normal comfy couch in the waiting area, there were those chairs that looked like high heeled shoes spread out on top of a leopard rug. Like a real leopard with a head and everything. _It’s just Vegas_ , he reminded himself.

“Ok, I got you all set up,” Poe said, “Check out is at 2pm. The pool opens at sunrise. Tomorrow’s Saturday. Lucky you.”

Ben scratched his head and adjusted his glasses. He was barely listening. _Come on dude. Give me the keys so I can go into a mild coma_.

“What why?”

“Brunch,” he shrugged, “And free mimosas. It’s pretty popular.”

He handed Ben his card key and Ben made his way into his room where he threw himself on the bed, fully clothed, and passed out.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to the sound of laughing women and he had that sinking feeling in his stomach… _Where am I?!_ Ben sat straight up suddenly and was hit with the rude realization that he was still in this weird hotel in Vegas.

 _Jesus, desperate for sleep much?_ Ben shook his head at himself. He still had his shoes and glasses on.

“Fuck,” he groaned to himself and scrunched his nose at how parched he sounded. He kicked off his shoes and grabbed the $10 water bottle on the counter and downed it. He looked around.

Seriously what was with this hotel? He counted three cat paintings on the wall. Curious, he stood up against them and inspected as he unbuttoned his shirt. Real paintings, not prints. Wow. The walls were deep purple and shiny. And his sheets were really silky and red, like a woman’s lounge robe. _Did I book a honeymoon suite or something?_

He heard women laughing outside again. _Young women… girls?_ Ben tugged open the blackout curtains and was assaulted with the harsh bright Nevada sun. He could see a corner of the pool from his room, but nothing else except for the parking lot. His stomach grumbled and he frowned. Then he remembered: _Brunch. Free mimosas. OK. Might as well._

Ben quickly brushed his teeth and combed water through his hair and fluffed it so it covered his ears. He pulled off his stuffy button-up and jeans and pulled on a pair of joggers and a T-shirt. He sighed at the soft fabric on his skin. _Comfort is important._ He had another long day of driving ahead of him. He grabbed a book and his card key and made his way down to the pool.

* * *

It was still early, around 7am but there were a gaggle of girls in the pool. Some were sipping mimosas in the shallow end, others were dunking each other in the deep end. They were young and pretty. Ben noticed a loud laugh from a cute chestnut-haired girl with dimples on the far end and smiled. _I am going to talk to that one before I leave this pool._ This was a nice way to spend a brunch before heading out.

He sat in an open chaise lounge in the shade and Poe appeared with a menu.

“Oh hi,” Ben smiled slightly, “They make you work all night?”

“Almost off,” he said and looked him up and down, stopping at Ben’s book, “Have you ever been here before?”

“No,” Ben said as he palmed his book, feeling slightly exposed, “I’m just stopping through. Needed a place to sleep between a long drive.”

“Ok…” Poe whispered, “Well, let us know if… you... “

Ben narrowed his eyes at him. _What the hell is this guy up to?_

“I just want to make sure you’re comfortable,” he finally stammered before quickly pouring a mimosa into Ben’s empty glass and practically running away.

That was weird. _Fucking Vegas._

Ben sipped on the sweet drink and opened his book to read. The girls were laughing again and he turned to just see what they were up to.

The two girls that were sitting on the shallow end sipping drinks emerged from the water and they were naked.

Like _naked_ naked.

Like not wearing anything, dripping with pool water with young tight bodies, cute tits and pussies all the way out in the open, full frontal nudity naked.

Ben’s brain short circuited and he felt the heat of his sweat collecting on his forehead.

 _Wait what?_ He glanced at the other girls and even though their bodies were covered in the pool, he could tell they weren’t wearing tops.

 _Oh God._ The high-heel chairs. The neon lights. The silky bed. Poe wondering if he had ever been there before.

_Am I in a nude hotel?_

Ben gulped and whipped out his phone to look up The Oasis Hotel in Vegas reviews.

“Nudity accepted…”

“... Adult hotel…”

“... no children allowed…”

Ben buried his eyes in his fingers.

“Oh FUCK,” he grimaced at himself.

It was then that he heard the loud laugh again. That pretty girl with the dimples. He uncovered his eyes to see. _She wasn’t laughing at me was she? Could anyone tell how awkward and stupid I am?_

She was coming out of the pool. Her hair was smooth against her head and her smiling eyes matched her little dimples. He kept his eyes on her, watching beads of water trail down her neck down to her tits, small and round and pert with cute pink nipples. Her athletic body swayed slightly as she lifted the rest of her tight body out of the water. Ben let himself take in the sight of her slippery, bald, wet pussy. He forgot just for a moment what was happening. It was just him and the dimply girl and her cute pink pussy.

“I like that book too.”

“It’s like one of my favorites.”

She was talking to him.

“What?”

“My eyes are up here,” she laughed, “I mean, whatever though. You can look. That’s the whole point of this place right?”

“I’m sorry,” Ben squeaked. “I’m so sorry.”

She laughed again. He fucking loved that laugh. It was loud and easy and coming out of her mouth.

“Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy,” she nodded at him, “Pretty good right?”

“Oh, it’s my absolute favorite,” he admitted, thankful to have something to talk about other than her wet naked body, which she was toweling off right in front of him.

She lifted her foot on the lounge he was sitting on to towel off the underside of her thighs. He let his eyes wander again. She was bald everywhere. _FUCK_. Ben felt the blood in his head drain to his cock so quickly he had to brace himself from falling.

“So,” she smiled as she sat on the side of the lounge. Her juicy ass was touching his clothed thigh, “You know you can’t just sit here in your sweats while you stare at me right?”

“Oh, um, I…” Ben coughed, “I didn’t know…”

“You’re so cute,” she said suddenly. She smiled and her dimples pricked the sides of her cheeks again. He wanted to lick them. _HOLY SHIT_. She’s so fucking naked.

Ben sat back in the chaise lounge and drank the mimosa slowly as he stared right back at her. She was flirting with him. When he put the empty glass down, Poe appeared out of nowhere and poured him another glass and left the pitcher near them. Ben poured her a glass and handed it to her.

“You’re cute too,” Ben chuckled slightly.

She sipped the drink and leaned in towards him, her tits holding shape, defying gravity.

“You don’t want to be that creepy clothed guy at a nude hotel though,” she whispered as she set her glass down, “Don’t be shy, big guy. All us girls want to know what you look like under there.”

Ben gulped and took a glance and saw her friends all turn away when his eyes found them. He leaned back and ran his hands through his hair and rested them behind his head.

_Why the fuck not?_

“You want to see my cock?”

She shivered when he said cock and saw her arms prick with goosebumps. _So sensitive this one._ She squirmed in her seat and he brought one of his hands down her bare thigh, trailing little figure eights on her leg as he leaned forward.

“I don’t think you’re ready to see my cock sweetheart,” he growled.

She gasped and licked her lips, “I… want to though…”

Ben looked behind her at her friends and they were still pretending not to watch. He leaned even further and felt her heat on his skin as he nudged his nose on her ear. He could sense her struggle to stay still, her shivers quaking through her body so obviously on her nude body in the sun.

“Well maybe you are ready…” he rasped into her ear.

He flattened his hand, covering her entire thigh. _What a tiny thing this girl was._ Ben breathed in her little whimper when he slid his fingers between her thighs. She eased her legs open herself, letting him trail further into her legs. She moaned quietly when he teased her pussy with his knuckles, feeling her wet center making a mess on the lounge.

“Feels like you’re ready…” he heaved.

“I… yeah…” she sighed as he pushed circles into her clit.

She had her little cold hands on him now and was tugging at his shirt. He allowed her to release it and panted when her small, soft palms slid against his chest. She was grinning at him when she yanked at his joggers. Ben stood up and let her pull them down, undies and all, letting his boner bob in front of her face.

Her friends let out a huge cackle. He looked over and they were hi-fiving each other. Ben’s face turned red with a mix of embarrassment and lust. He looked down at the girl and her eyes were trained on his cock. It was that familiar look that girls got when they saw him hard. That look that said, “How in the hell am I going to take that?”

“Um…” Ben jumped and saw Poe appear again, out of nowhere.

“I know you’ve never been here before sir, but… maybe you can take the lady back to your room?”

“Yes,” she suddenly chirped, “Take me to your room.”

* * *

Rey saw the big dark-haired man the night before when she was sneaking out of the room she was sharing with Rose. Rose was being too loud in the bathroom while she was talking to her fiance, Hux, about how horny she was for him. Rey thought it was pretty funny how drunk they got poor Rose on her bachelorette’s party. She needed to give Rose some privacy, and frankly Rey needed her own privacy as well. She was getting wet just thinking about how two people wanted to have sex.

It had been awhile.

She was sitting on a bench outside, nursing a paper cup full of champagne in the dark when she saw him stumble out of his car. He thought he was alone, grumbling to himself about how his luggage was a piece of shit and kept getting caught on his heels.

“God fucking damnit…” he muttered. She didn’t want to startle him so she kept silent as she watched him struggle with his luggage. In the dark, she admired his pale face and long nose. He was mostly covered with his long dark hair and glasses, but his size was the prize-winner. Wow. He was huge. He was pretty quiet for the most part, but she could hear the loud crunch of his boots on the ground.

_Fi Fie Fo Fum…_

What the hell was he doing at this nude hotel?

* * *

“Fifth floor,” he barked at her in the elevator. They were both wrapped in itchy towels and flush with adrenaline from rushing into the hotel from the pool.

She pushed the button and the doors closed slowly. As soon as they were alone, he yanked the towel off her and she vibrated from the onslaught. She didn’t have time to whimper when he grasped at her waist and pulled her body up against him, his towel still wrapped around his waist.

His skin was soft and body rigid. She smoothed her palms on his broad chest, like she did outside, knowing it made him squirm. He shifted and gyrated his hips into her and she felt the all-emcompassing thickness of his cock press into her belly. _FUCK_ she whined and he tilted her chin up towards him with his fingers. She peered up at his face, his lips were pink and wet, nostrils quivering with quick breaths, and eyes hooded. She flexed her feet to get on her toes and parted her mouth as he dipped down to her. He made her dizzy with his big, hard, hot tongue in her mouth. She moaned into it and gripped his chest for balance as he tugged her closer to him, even though there was nowhere to go. He pulled back and sucked little hot kisses on her throat as he palmed her tits with his large hands.

“Fucking tiny little tits,” he growled into her neck, “So fucking cute…”

She shook into his hand when he pinched her nipples and rolled them in his large fingers. She had never come from just nipple play but she was close. So close.

“Oh shit…. Don’t stop…”

He eased off her nipple and lightly snapped at her mouth, biting her bottom lip.

“Gonna come already?” He said as he pulled away from her.

“Please…” she heaved. “Oh Fuck…” Rey sobbed, “What… what’s your name?”

He laughed and delighted in rolling both nipples as she bucked against him.

“Ben,” he smiled at her. She looked at him.

Crooked teeth. So hot.

“I’m Rey.”

The elevator doors opened.

* * *

It was all limbs and wet kisses and giggles and ass slaps as they both ran to his room. Ben let her in, closed the door behind him and took a few steps to meet her.

She was turned away from him and standing a bit too still. He slid his hand on the back of her arm and she shivered at his touch.

“Get on the bed sweetheart,” he whispered into her ear and saw her goosebumps prick at her skin again. She was a sensitive one. He was going to have a lot of fun with her.

She turned towards him and bit her lip awkwardly.

“I… I’m just a bit nervous…” she started.

“I have a condom,” Ben blurted. Jeez. Not smooth.

“Oh,” she shrugged, her little tits bouncing slightly. He couldn’t help himself when he toyed with her nipple with a knuckle. She quivered, “N-no… I mean, thank you but… I’m on birth control and I am clean and if you’re clean then…”

“FUCK,” Ben was vibrating, his cock was aching against the rough towel so released it, letting the towel fall to the floor. He palmed his cock as he took a step towards her, his huge body pushing onto hers.

“I’m nervous about that guy,” she admitted as she pointed her eyes at his cock. She bit her lip and he saw her salivate, “I mean…”

“It’ll fit,” his smile formed slowly as he took steps towards her. She took small steps backwards and then bounced down, sitting on the bed.

She pouted up at him as he ran his thumb from her forehead down her nose and to her mouth. He placed his other hand behind her head and she lolled herself back, letting him take the weight of her head.

“Good girl,” he whispered, “Open your fucking mouth now.”

Rey smiled when she opened her tiny mouth and stuck out her tongue. She held onto his forearms, holding herself up when she circled her mouth over his cock.

“Oh fuck baby…” Ben whined as she worked her tongue on the underside of his head and fucked her face into him. Her hot little mouth was so wet, so giving. He moaned filthy things at her as he jerked her head into him. She gagged and whimpered and pulled back, strings of her warm spit trailing in her wake.

“Lay down,” he pushed her onto the bed and she giggled as she wiped her spit off with the back of her arm.

He got on his knees and pulled her legs so her calves dangled down the sides.

“Goddamn,” he whispered as he parted her thighs and stared at her pussy. So pink and swollen and bald and shiny, “You’re so fucking wet. I bet you taste delicious.”

* * *

She braced herself when she felt his hot face brush against her thighs. Rey was on the verge of coming since she made a move to talk to him.

The first thing she felt was his nose. His long nose was slotting in between her folds and he was inhaling her. She moaned and shifted her pussy into his face, hoping for more…

“FUCK,” he said into her pussy, “You smell like strawberry shortcake. I’m going to eat you all up.”

He licked a sloppy wet stripe from bottom to clit and she shuddered when his hard tongue hit her bud as he rubbed it back and forth in his mouth. She grasped everywhere, the bed, the sheets, his shoulders, his soft fluffy hair, anything… to brace herself. Her pussy was so receptive to him, so sensitive. He opened his mouth and sucked her and she felt like her body was floating and flying at the same time. _Fuck fuck fuck_ she panted. _Ben Ben Ben_ … it was a mantra.

“Mmmm,” he hummed into her as he gripped her thighs and pulled them open, her legs in the air. He used his thumbs to open her clit wider and she collapsed when he sucked and rumbled his tongue into her. _How did he do that?_

She couldn’t see, she couldn’t hear. The mack truck of this orgasm was charging full speed ahead as she bucked hard into his face.

“Shit. SHHHiiiit. I’m coming I’m coming I’m coming…” she had no idea what she sounded like, what the fuck she was saying. She was losing her goddamned mind, it was the hardest orgasm she’d had in her entire lifetime.

“Good girl good girl,” he sighed into her and then thrust a finger into her sopping pussy, fucking it into her in hard as he sucked her clit, letting her body quake and convulse into him.

“Oh no no no no… it’s too much,” she whined.

“Gotta get you ready for my cock,” he laughed as he thrust a second finger into her.

His hand was slapping into her as she jolted and thrashed into the bed. His mouth was heaven, kissing gently and then harshly, rolling her clit with his tongue. She strained her body against him when he thrust a third finger into her. Her eyes were open but all she saw was white as her pussy made a mess on the bed and she finally felt her body go limp.

He moved surely above her and kissed her cheek. She smiled sweetly at him, but he wasn’t smiling.

“Get your ass on your hands and knees,” he growled and stood up off the bed.

Rey scrambled in response to his tone. It made her already messy pussy trail wetness down her thighs. She flipped around and raised her ass in the air. She felt him slot his huge hard cock between her cheeks and push her head and shoulders down to the bed.

“You’re such a tight little thing,” he teased, “I’m going to need your help if you want my cum inside you…”

“I want it Ben… please… I want your sticky cum inside me…” she begged, almost in tears.

“Ok then,” he grunted as he took both of her hands by the wrists, “I need you to hold yourself open OK? Can you do that for me?”

“Y… yes,” she weeped.

Rey kept her head laid on the bed and lifted her arms and hands up behind her. She let him lead her fingers up to her thighs where he wanted them and pulled her asscheeks back.

“FUCK BABY,” he growled. She felt the cold air hit her pussy and moaned. “Your pussy is so fucking beautiful.”

He smacked her cunt with his heavy cock and she jolted. _FUCK_ she was so close again. **SMACK SMACK SMACK**. The little wet slaps both made them moan. On the last slap, he inched his cock into her and she braced herself. He made no effort to ease himself in.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” he said as he slid his length all the way to the hilt and held her there. Rey whimpered as she tightened herself around him, “Good girl. Good girl…”

He pulled back and slammed into her. And again and again. His cock was hitting places she never knew existed. She slammed right back into him as much as she could, her hands still holding herself open for him. His cock was so big and thick and heavy inside her, she winced, letting the pain morph to undeniable pleasure.

Ben was fucking at a punishing pace saying the worst things to her.

“Stupid filthy slut. Fucking whore. Wanted Daddy’s dick so bad you goddamn bitch…”

She fucking **loved** it.

“Fuck me fuck my body Daddy.”

“Look at your little ass bounce on my cock. FUCK FUCK FUCK. You’re getting so tight and wet…”

"I'm coming I'm coming…" Rey panted deliriously.

"Come on my dick… do it…" he panted back.

Her body was like a tight fist when she groaned into the orgasm and she started to relax, the fist opening up one finger at a time.

"Oh shit… Oh shit…" she whined as her body came down and fucked right and into him as his pace quickened.

His cock was growing even more, filling her, ramming into her as his orgasm built and spilled into her pussy. He came so hard and so much he literally roared.

"Fuck… fuck," he heaved, "So much fucking cum…"

He pulled out of her and gripped her fingers where they were still keeping her pussy open. She felt the warmth of his cum trail down her thighs.

"Damn…" he chuckled slightly and slid his fingers on her sensitive cunt, smearing his spent all over.

* * *

Rey was wearing one of his T-shirts when he handed her a glass of water. It was long enough to cover her ass.

"Bachelorette party huh?" He said, "Your friends gonna wonder where you are?"

"They know where I am," she laughed. "Why are you here though?"

He shook his head, "I'm stupid," he smiled, "I'm on my way home. I booked this hotel tired on the road."

"Where is home?" She sipped her water and peered up at him.

"San Francisco," he sighed, "I have another long drive today."

"Really?" Rey coughed up water, "You're kidding."

"What do you mean?"

"Ben," Rey smiled, "I live in Oakland."

Been leaned back and put his hands on his hips.

"Well shit," he shrugged.

"Sooo… guess this doesn't have to be a one time thing huh?" Rey giggled.

"Oh it was never going to be a one time thing sweetheart," he shook his head at her.

"What?"

"Check out is at two. It's not even nine yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yo! Lets follow each other on twitter and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, and silly porn doodles here:
> 
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
>   
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


End file.
